disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Golden Cubit/I need help...
So, I originally thought I had my ending 4 the Sorita the Lonely Sea Girl segments from Reloaxa's Avid Animations. But now, I've written 2 alternative endings. So, I need U guys 2 help me decide which ending I should use. Have a read through these 3 endings & help me decide. Ending 1 Sorita has been alone at sea for the last few years and has started going crazy, going as far as eating fish raw and drinking sea water. But then, she appears to spot a city in the distance and she sails as quick as she can towards it. When she arrives she starts celebrating and stops feeling lonely and depressed, as she believes she's found home. But as it turns out, she's actually hallucinating and she's actually on an island of large rocks, then she knocks herself out on one of the rocks and she wakes up in her bed, where her great grandad has brought her some breakfast. She tells him about the crazy sea adventures that happened in her mind, meaning the events of the shorts were dreams this whole time. Ending 2 (This is the ending I initially wrote) In the last few weeks, Sorita has been feeling more and more depressed and then loses two things - her map to an angry seagull and the other is all her hope. Then, she ends up in some fog and she concludes that she'll never find a new home. Then, she writes a message to her great-grandad about her failure, puts in a bottle and tosses in the sea. Then, she finds her pistol and after a bit of hesitation, shoots herself in the chest, dying instantly. Then, a rescue boat finds her body and outside of the fog, is an island city, meaning Sorita was so close to finding civilisation after all. Her great-grandad hears about her death on the news and a few days later, dies broken-hearted. Then, two stars appear next to two other stars, which appear to mean Sorita's reunited with her deceased parents and her great-grandad. Ending 3 Sorita is going about her normal routine and then as she looks at her map, a storm arrives and her boat gets washed out in a giant wave. A few hours later, she wakes up and she finds her boat crashed onto a rock. But then, she spots a desert island, so she puts on her swimsuit and snorkelling gear, dives into the water and swims towards the island. After she arrives, she looks around and then stumbles upon a castaway called Braxton, who has been stuck on the island since he was eleven years old and managed to survive for 6 years, thanks to survival skills taught by his dad, who was an adventurer and survival instructor. Sorita admits it's not what she expected to find, but is happy to find land and company. After a couple of weeks, Sorita decides to stay with Braxton where they hook up and give birth to a son, whom they called Charlie. Sorita's great-grandad is in a helicopter and he spots Sorita on the island with Braxton and Charlie and he leans back and smiles, happy Sorita has found herself a new home. Then Sorita spots him and they both shed a tear and give each other a small wave. So, which ending should I use? Ending 1 Ending 2 Ending 3 Category:Blog posts